


The Slow Build Up

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 8,029 one shot 2k3Rating: NC-17 Turtlecest, mature concepts, explicit sexPairing: Leonardo/Raphael uke!Raph!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2017: (Mature Ballot) Best Portrayal of a Turtle (Raph) 1st Place~~!!





	The Slow Build Up

            “I don’t have time for this Leo,” Raph growled.

            “Time is all we do have, Raph.  We’re on lockdown until Master Splinter says otherwise.  Pacing the lair night and day isn’t going to make him change his mind any sooner,” Leo said.

            “Wouldn’t be in this mess if you’d cut off Karai’s head instead of the one on that statue of her father,” Raph grumbled.

            “I didn’t spend that time with the Ancient One learning how to kill,” Leo told him.  “I already know how to do that.  Let’s not argue that point again, at least right now, okay?  After you get some proper sleep you can chew me out about what I should or shouldn’t have done and I promise to shut up and take it.”

            Still muttering invectives under his breath, Raph went into his room, followed closely by Leo.  If he hadn’t been so tired, Raph would have put up more of a fight, though it probably wouldn’t have been as bad as those they’d had in the past.  Leo had grown and learned more about himself on his trip to Japan, but Raph had done the same here at home as well.

            In the two months that Leo was gone, Raphael had experienced a taste of the responsibility that usually burdened his older brother.  It’d had a sobering effect on the often rash red banded turtle by making him understand that any decision he made would impact his family and not just him alone.

            “Okay now what?” Raph demanded, turning to face his brother.  “Ya’ want me to lie down and tell ya’ all about my dreams?  Gonna head shrink me?  Maybe sing me a lullaby?  Can’t think of a single thing ya’ could do that’d help me sleep.”

            “All I’m going to do is rub some of the tension out of your shoulders,” Leo said.  “If you want to talk to me about what’s really bothering you, I’ll listen without judgment.”

            “You’re gonna give me a rub down?  What’d ya’ learn from the Ancient One anyway?  How to be a massage therapist?” Raph asked incredulously.

            “Could you stop being so pessimistic for five seconds?  Don’t you trust me?” Leo countered.

            “Ya’ know, whatever,” Raph said.  “If it’ll get ya’ out of my room faster, then go for it.  ‘Fraid I don’t have one of them therapy couches in here, so how do ya’ want to do this?”

            Leo ignored the mocking tone in Raph’s voice, silently exclaiming over his first small victory.

            “Since you’re taller than me, why don’t you kneel on the edge of your bed?” Leo suggested.  “Let’s get your gear off of you so you’ll be comfortable.”

            He started to reach for one of Raph’s elbow pads but his brother batted his hand aside.  “I can undress myself, Leo.  Damn you’re in a touchy feely mood.”

            Leo allowed himself a small smile as he waited for Raph to remove his pads and belt.  It didn’t escape his notice that Raph set his sai on the ground within reach of his mattress.  The last thing Raph took off was his mask, which he tossed down next to his weapons.

            Raph’s bed consisted of a single mattress and a couple of pillows.  Dropping onto his knees on the edge of the mattress, Raph folded his arms and waited.

            “You need to be a little more relaxed than that,” Leo chided gently.

            With a grunt of displeasure, Raph lowered his arms to his sides, but was otherwise rigid in his posture.  Since Leo had expected nothing less, he didn’t bother to comment on it.

            “I’ll be glad when I get another hammock in here,” Raph said as he waited for Leo.  “That’s probably why I ain’t sleeping too well.  ‘Friggin’ mattress is hard as a rock.”

            “We could probably find a box spring to go under it,” Leo said.  “That would make it more comfortable.  Hammocks are harder to find than beds.”

            “Yeah, especially if ya’ can’t leave the lair to go look for one,” Raph muttered crossly.  “Locked up in here we can’t find a box spring either.”

            “It won’t be forever Raph,” Leo said in a placating tone as he stepped up behind his brother.  Setting his hands on Raph’s shoulders, Leo immediately felt his brother tense up.

            “Relax,” Leo urged.  “It’s not as though we haven’t massaged the knots out of each other’s shoulders before.”

            Raph’s shoulders lowered slightly as he tried to comply.  There was still tension in his muscles, a good sign that Raph wasn’t comfortable or accepting of Leo’s offer to help.

            Rather than trying to argue that mindset out of him, Leo began to slowly squeeze and release Raph’s trapezius, doing so until he felt the knots start to loosen.  Sliding one hand up to the back of Raph’s neck, Leo repeated the process there, not rubbing, but simply working on the stiffness in the muscle.

            A lifetime of studying anatomy, their own and that of humans, of learning about pressure points and first aid, gave Leo a vast array of knowledge when it came to therapeutic touch.  When Raph’s muscles began to relax further, Leo decided it was a good time to add something to his arsenal.

            Continuing to work on Raph’s neck, Leo used his other hand to remove a small tube from his belt.  Raph made a sound in the back of his throat when Leo stopped working on his neck, which was gratifying.

            Popping open the tube, Leo squeezed some of the contents into his hands and rubbed them together.  The squelching sound made Raph turn his head slightly.

            “What’s that?” Raph asked.

            “It’s a massage gel,” Leo answered.

            “Scented?  Smells like flowers,” Raph said.  “Not sure I wanna smell like flowers.”

            “It’s lavender,” Leo said, setting his hands on Raph’s shoulders again.  “It has relaxing and calming properties.”

            Raph faced forward again, accepting the addition.  “Ya’ sure learned some odd shit during your trip to Japan.”

            Leo didn’t bother with a reply because Raph’s observation was in fact true.  There had been a lot of time to think during his sojourn to Japan; a lot of time for inner reflection.  Leo had found his thoughts drawn more and more to Raphael, to his relationship with his most volatile brother.  Discovering that he yearned for more than just being siblings hadn’t shocked Leo as much as it might have.  Somewhere in the back of his mind Leo had known all along that he was destined to pursue his desires.

            What Raph allowed him to do tonight would be Leo’s best clue as to whether Raph was open to an adjustment in what they were to each other as well.

            Starting with slow circles, Leo began to massage Raph’s trapezius again, before gliding down to his deltoids.  Raph tipped his head from side to side, producing a popping sound from his neck, and then his shoulders relaxed even more.

            “I know it isn’t the lack of a hammock or the aggravation of being forced to stay in the lair that’s keeping you from sleeping well,” Leo said.  “There’s more to it than that, isn’t there?”

            Raph sighed, a sure sign that he was about to make a confession.

            “I _am_ pissed about the whole Karai thing, just so ya’ know,” Raph said, “but you’re right, there’s more to it than that.  She found our home once, Leo.  Who’s to say she won’t manage it again?”

            “Is that why your sai are right next to the bed?” Leo asked.  “You’re afraid you’ll be asleep if she attacks again?”

            “Donny ain’t been able to fix me up with a new hammock ‘cause he’s still working on the security systems for this place,” Raph said.  “We barely had any warning the last time she crashed our pad.  I don’t know how any of ya’ are getting any sleep.”

            “We’re far from our last two homes,” Leo said.  “None of her Foot soldiers have even come near this place.  They’re looking in the wrong area of the city.  Don has plenty of early warning equipment set up around the perimeter of our home now, he’s just being extra cautious.”

            “Ya’ think I ain’t already told myself all of that?” Raph asked.

            “Then how about you sleep and I’ll stay awake,” Leo suggested.  “I’ll keep watch from nearby and you’ll be the first one I alert if something starts to happen.”

            Raph seemed to think about that and while he did so, Leo continued to massage his arms, moving down from his deltoids to his triceps.

            “Guess that could work,” Raph finally admitted.  “Don’t need ya’ to be no hero though; we do our fighting together.”

            “I wouldn’t dream of depriving you of the chance to defend our new home,” Leo said.  “I honestly don’t think we’ll have to.”

            Leo received only a short grunt in reply.  He continued massaging Raph’s arms, feeling the muscles in his triceps relax before beginning to work on his biceps.  They, like all of Raph’s muscles, were of an impressive size, a testament to the extra work Raph put into his body building regimen.

            Tilting to one side, Leo was able to see Raph’s face.  His brother’s eyes were closed, a clear indication that Raph had decided to enjoy being pampered.  It was time for Leo to move to the next phase of his plan.

            “I’d like to work on the backs of your thighs, but I need to be on my knees too,” Leo said.  “Could you slide your legs apart to lower your body for me?”

            Leo held his breath as he waited for Raph’s response.  His brother seemed to accept Leo’s proposal without undue curiosity though, shifting his legs so that his knees were spread.

            Applying more gel to his hands, Leo lowered himself to his knees behind Raph.  Excitement made him jittery, so rather than going directly to work on Raph’s legs, Leo began squeezing the muscles on Raph’s forearms.

            Raph’s hands, which had been partially closed, twitched and then opened fully.  That was something at least; Leo wouldn’t have to worry about being punched.  Not yet anyway.

            In order to make the transition seem more natural, Leo massaged Raph’s hands and then his fingers next.  Dropping from them to the outside of Raph’s thighs was a seamless maneuver and Raph didn’t even flinch.

            Rubbing in a circular pattern while applying pressure, Leo worked the outside of Raph’s thighs before moving around to the backs.  Raph’s legs were as muscular as the rest of him, and the feeling of his skin beneath Leo’s hands was more sensual than the older turtle could have imagined.

            Raph hummed in appreciation, exhaling in one long breath as Leo’s hands dipped down to the backs of his knees and then came up again, stopping just below the juncture where Raph’s thighs met his buttocks.  As much as Leo would have liked to help himself to a double handful of his brother’s enticing ass, he wasn’t going to move quite that fast.  His prey had to be handled just so.

            Still, Leo did use his thumbs to brush along the crease.  When Raph churred ever so lightly, Leo began to feel emboldened.

            Once more, Leo put a dollop of gel into his hands.  Moving closer to Raph, he placed his hands again on his brother’s outer thighs and then slid around to the front.  Using a bit more power, Leo massaged Raph’s quadriceps, earning a groan of appreciation from his brother.

            The room was quiet and only the soft light from one lamp in the corner illuminated the space.  Leo had made certain that both Don and Mikey were fully occupied with other things before making his play for Raph.

            With the mood set and Raph so accepting of his touch, Leo’s hands drifted gradually inwards, until he was massaging his brother’s adductor longus muscles.  The position was a sensitive one, requiring Leo to press his plastron against Raph’s carapace.  In response, Raph lowered his hands to the mattress to brace himself, silently submitting to Leo’s ministrations.

            A number of scenarios had passed through Leo’s mind before he’d taken this bold step.  In each one he’d come up with a response to each of Raph’s expected reactions, but so far, Leo hadn’t needed to use any of them.  Perhaps Raph was just too exhausted to protest that Leo might be getting carried away, or maybe he wanted Leo to keep going, to take a step that would change their relationship forever.

            Whichever one it was, Leo meant to find out.

            Raph’s inner thighs were warm, growing warmer as Leo rubbed up and down their length.  With each pass, Leo’s hands climbed ever higher, until the tips of his thumbs could bury themselves in the crease between Raph’s thigh and groin.

            As he stroked the length of that crease, Leo was rewarded with a deep sigh and a shifting of Raph’s hips.  Encouraged, Leo’s hands slipped higher so that he could brazenly caress the area, even going so far as to reach farther in with one hand to stroke the underside of Raph’s tail.

            A tremor ran through Raph’s body, one that was strong enough for Leo to feel.  Though Raph inhaled sharply, he didn’t attempt to pull away from Leo’s questing hands.

            “What are you doing?” Raph asked, his voice low and husky.

            “I know of one sure fire way to help you get to sleep,” Leo replied in a pleasingly modulated tone.  “This is pleasant, isn’t it?”

            “Damn Leo, I’m . . . .”  Raph paused to clear his throat.  “If you’re trying to get me worked up, you’re doing a fine job of it.”

            “My intent is to make you feel good,” Leo said.  With the heel of one palm, Leo applied pressure to his primary target area between Raph’s legs.  He could already feel the bulge that was forming.  “Doesn’t this feel good?”

            This time Raph’s groan sounded needy.  “Leo, m . . . maybe ya’ should go now.  Let me take care of this on my own.”

            Placing his mouth near the side of Raph’s head, Leo whispered, “Or you could allow me to finish what I started.  I want to do that for you, Raph.”

            There was a barely audible sound from deep in Raph’s chest, one that indicated both desire and acquiescence.  Raph didn’t give words to his agreement, but he did lean his head back against Leo’s shoulder, his eyes closed and his mouth lax.  For Leo, the sight was enough to make his pulse jump between his legs.

            Keeping one hand against the slowly parting slit in Raph’s plastron, Leo moved the other between them so that he could grasp Raph’s tail.  The appendage was delicate and they usually kept them tucked under their shells, but Leo knew that if touched properly, the tail was an extremely erogenous zone.

            Raph shuddered violently as Leo massaged his tail and within seconds his cock dropped into the open.  Leo wasted no time in wrapping his hand around Raph’s dick, stroking the shaft until his brother was fully engorged.

            “Oh shit,” Raph murmured, churring as Leo’s grip tightened and his hand sped up.  Precum dribbled onto Leo’s knuckles and he quickly thumbed the tip of Raph’s cock, drawing a gasp from his brother.

            Pressing his cheek against Raph’s, Leo soaked up every sound his brother made.  Every grunt, moan, and churr told Leo what to do, how to best pleasure Raphael.

            When Raph began to pant, Leo’s hand became a blur on his cock.  Before long Raph’s hips jerked and with a low cry, he climaxed.

            The feeling of Raph’s cock throbbing in his hands as his ejaculate flowed onto the bedding was thrilling for Leo.  He continued to milk his brother until Raph was nearly sobbing from the contact and then Leo carefully released him.

            When Leo stepped back, Raph crawled forward and then flipped over onto his shell.  His cock lay limp against his plastron, the head shimmering with the wetness of his cum.

            Raph’s eyes were closed, his breathing heavy and his face flushed.  Leo couldn’t have asked for a more fascinating sight.

            “Sleep now,” Leo murmured, determined to avoid any after orgasm awkwardness on Raph’s part.  “I’ll stand watch just as I promised.”

            Crossing the room, Leo turned the lamp off, and then made his exit.  Raph was already snoring softly.

            His interlude with Raph had affected Leo in a profound way, but he knew that taking care of his own straining hard-on would make him sleepy too.  He’d told Raph that he would stay vigilant and he meant to keep that promise.

            It didn’t take more than five minutes for Leo to strip and step into a cold shower.  That and the satisfaction of having accomplished phase one of his plan extinguished the flame in Leo’s gut.  Returning to his own room, Leo made sure to keep the door wide open as he lit candles and then sat on the floor to meditate.

            When Raph woke several hours later, he found Leo both awake and watchful.  Though he didn’t say anything, Leo could tell that Raph was relieved to see his brother had kept his word.

            The next day, neither of them spoke of what they’d done, but Leo did notice Raph peering at him curiously on more than one occasion.  Raph’s mood had improved appreciably, much to everyone’s satisfaction.  No one thought to question it, merely assuming that Raph had found a way to come to grips with their enforced seclusion.

           Phase two of Leo’s plan was to get Raph comfortable with having Leo touch every part of his body.  When it came time to turn in, Leo waited until he saw Raph go into his room, and then he tapped on the door.

            “Yeah?” Raph called out.

            Leo entered without waiting for an invitation.  Raph was seated on the end of his bed, removing his knee pads as Leo closed and locked the door behind him.

            When Raph looked up, Leo could see that his eyes seemed darker than normal, as though he was struggling with an inner desire that he didn’t want to acknowledge.  Not allowing Raph to question what they were doing was the first order of business.

            “Lie back on the bed,” Leo said gently.  “I’ll remove the rest of your gear.”

            Raph opened his mouth as if to argue the point, but Leo was already leaning over him to undo the knot on his belt.  Licking his lips, Raph closed his mouth and removed his weapons, setting them near the bed before scooting back on the mattress and laying down as Leo had requested.

            Kneeling next to his brother, Leo slipped Raph’s belt out from under him and then took off each of Raph’s elbow pads before unwinding his wrist wraps.  Lastly Leo leaned over Raph, looking searchingly into his eyes as he slid the mask from his face.

            Raph swallowed, inhaling deeply before saying, “Go ahead.”

            Though his heart was thumping in anticipation, Leo took the time to enjoy the feel of Raph’s plastron, exploring the scutes with the palms of his hands.  Raph’s eyes closed to mere slits, the golden iris’s just showing beneath his lids as he watched Leo.

            Taking the gel from his belt, Leo applied a generous amount to his hands and then pressed them to Raph’s thighs.  Leo did no more than rub the tops of them until his brother relaxed under him and then Leo skimmed over Raph’s knees to the lower parts of his legs.

            With great care, Leo massaged Raph’s muscles, taking his time working the knots from Raph’s calves.  When Leo’s hands began their upward movement, Raph widened the space between them in unspoken encouragement.

            Leo’s hands shifted position, sliding down to Raph’s inner thighs.  He massaged them for a few minutes before angling upwards, noting that Raph was already showing signs of arousal.

            Raph’s tail lay flat against the bed, its position very telling.  Leo added more gel to his palms and then took his brother’s tail between his hands, rubbing the underside with his thumbs until Raph began to churr.  When the side of Raph’s cock began to show, Leo moved one hand up so that he could slide his fingers along the shaft.

            Groaning with relief, Raph stopped trying to hold back his erection, allowing it to drop down.  There was a barely perceptible tightening in the muscles of Raph’s thighs as Leo took his brother’s cock into his hand.

            Feeling Raph tremble as he began to jack him off was one of the most erotic things Leo had ever experienced.  His own cock was pressing tightly against the inside of his plastron, but Leo ignored it as best he could, knowing that Raph was not yet ready for any kind of give and take.  His sway over Raph was tenuous at best; one misstep and his brother could decline all future overtures.

            Raph’s eyes were now fully closed, his groans and churrs like music to Leo’s ears.  With a growing expertise at knowing what Raph liked, Leo continued to titillate Raph’s tail as he stroked his cock, rubbing the head frequently with his thumb.

            When Raph’s dick started to expand, the veins standing out against the darkening color along his shaft, Leo began pumping him at a feverish pace.  Knowing that Raph’s entire focus was on the spiraling pressure in his groin, Leo decided it was time to try one new thing.

            Sliding his hand upwards on Raph’s tail, Leo touched the tip of his thumb to Raph’s anal entrance.

            His brother’s reaction was instantaneous.  Raph’s asshole quivered, his tail curled up around Leo’s hand, and he came with a barely contained shout.

            Leo couldn’t take his eyes off of Raph’s cock as his brother blew his load.  The sight was glorious, made more so by the fact the Leo had been the one in control of Raph’s pleasure.  Cum spewed forth in waves, covering Leo’s hand and wrist, splattering Raph’s stomach and chest, and dripping over onto the sheets.

            Raph’s buttocks had lifted from the bed as he came and now they slowly settled again.  Reluctantly, Leo took his hand from Raph’s tail and his cock, though he did gently play the pads of his fingers along his brother’s flaccid member.

            “Sleep little brother,” Leo whispered as Raph’s breathing slowed to an even rhythm.

            Since Leo had made no promises about standing watch this time, he was able to masturbate away his own erection once he was back in his room.  As satisfying as that was, Leo had loftier goals in mind for dealing with his sexual needs.

            With phase two completed, Leo moved forward with phase three of his plan.  As with the day before, Leo pretended not to notice the questioning glances that Raph threw in his direction.  During practice, Leo adroitly avoided sparring with Raph, keeping physical contact down to a minimum.

            For the remainder of the day, Leo kept his distance, spending his time helping Don with various projects, including adding cameras and alarms in different tunnels outside of the lair.  There was no sign that the Foot had ventured near their new home, a fact that Leo made certain to announce during dinner.

            Raph turned in earlier than normal that night.  The glances he’d thrown in Leo’s direction had increased in frequency as the evening progressed, but he’d received nothing by way of acknowledgement from his older brother.

            Nor did Leo visit him that night.  It was a difficult move to make, but Leo was determined to have Raph really want him, to long for his touch, and to begin dreaming of something more.

            The next day Raphael was as sour as he’d ever been.  Gone were the shielded glances of the day before; there was no way for Leo to pretend not to notice the hard stares that Raph leveled at him every chance he got.

            Even Mikey picked up on them.  When he asked Leo what he’d done now to piss Raph off, Leo could only shrug and say, “Does he need a reason to be frustrated with me?”

            Mikey accepted that answer at face value.  Shaking his head, he said, “Glad I’m not you.  At least when he’s mad at me I know exactly why.”

            As Mikey walked away, Leo thought to himself, _“You know why, little brother, because you purposely poke the beast. This time, I’m the one who is trying to provoke a response from Raph.”_

            Phase three seemed to be going along as planned until it grew later and later, and Raph did not show any signs of retiring for the evening.  Leo thought he had allowed for his brother’s stubbornness, but it began to look as if his calculations were off.

            Leo watched from across the lair as Mikey and Raph faced off in yet another round of their video game battle.  It was the fourth in a row and Raph had already lost the first three games.  The tension coming off of the hot head was palpable, but of course Mikey was not in the least put off by it.

            Whatever focus Raph had earlier was shot and he made mistake after mistake.  They were only halfway through the fourth game, with Mikey chortling over his impending victory, when Raph threw his controller down and marched off to his room.

            After the door slammed shut, Leo counted off a slow ten seconds and then followed.  Don was nowhere to be seen, Master Splinter was in his room, and Mikey was too engaged in his game to care what the rest of his family was up to.

            Leo could hear Raph muttering to himself and didn’t bother to knock on the door.  Turning the knob, Leo walked right in and shut the door behind him.

            “Are ya’ fucking kidding me?” Raph growled from his spot in the center of the room.  It was clear he’d been pacing.  “Ya’ can turn around and march your happy ass right back out of here.”

            “Is that really what you want me to do?” Leo asked.  “Aren’t you angry only because I didn’t come to you last night?”

            “I’m mad ‘cause I want to know what the hell kind of game you’re playing!” Raph exclaimed.

            “No game,” Leo said.  “I thought about you a lot while I was gone, more than anyone else.  We’ve been so busy surviving these last few weeks that I hadn’t the time to try to decide why I want to be more to you than just a brother.  The fact is that I do, but that’s a pointless dream if you don’t share it.”

            “So those two nights ya’ were trying to see what I’d be open to?” Raph asked, frowning.

            “I wanted to know if I could touch you in an intimate way,” Leo corrected.  “To learn if I could bring you pleasure, if I could give you something that none of us have ever bothered to hope for.  Aren’t you mad at me not because I stepped beyond the bounds of normalcy, but because I didn’t return for a third night?”

            “I’m mad because you’re confusing the shit out of me,” Raph said.  “I’m mad because I don’t know what the hell this is or if we’re even supposed to be going down this road.”

            “Why shouldn’t we?” Leo asked.  “There are no set rules for us to follow, no playbook for mutants that sets limitations on what we can be to each other.  Since we’re the only four of our kind, it’s up to us to decide how we live our lives.  You don’t want those two nights of bliss to be the end of it, do you?”

            Raph scowled at him.  “Yeah, well I ain’t asking for anything,” he stated sullenly.

            “You don’t have to,” Leo said, his pulse quickening.  “Just tell me you’re okay with this.”

            “If I wasn’t, I’d have kicked your butt out of here already,” Raph said.

            Leo reached behind him to lock the door.  “Let’s get your gear off.”

            As Raph began removing his mask, Leo stepped in close to him, his hands going directly for his brother’s belt.  Once it was untied, Leo lowered it slowly to the floor, gratified that the solid _thunk_ of his sai hitting the ground didn’t even make Raph blink.

            Going down on one knee, Leo caressed Raph’s thighs before divesting him of his knee pads.  After they were gone, Leo noticed that Raph had widened his stance so he scooted closer, running the palms of his hands over Raph’s legs and pressing a kiss to the inside of each knee.

            From his position, Leo could see that Raph’s breathing had grown heavier.  Leaving it to Raph to remove the rest of his padding, Leo concentrated his attentions on Raph’s inner thighs and his tail.  Taking his brother’s tail into one hand, Leo fondled it gently, watching as it thickened under his touch.

            This close to Raphael’s groin, his brother’s scent surrounded Leo, wrapping his senses in a cocoon of desire.  Wanting more than to just touch him, Leo kissed his brother’s inner thigh and then ran his lips and tongue upwards along Raph’s skin before painting a wet stripe inside the crease between thigh and groin.

            Raph groaned, one hand coming down atop Leo’s head.  A glance up showed Leo that Raph was thoroughly aroused, but was holding himself back.  Turning his head, Leo used his tongue along the crease on the opposite leg and then looked up again when he felt Raph shudder.

            His brother’s cock stood out from his body, a solid thing dark with need.  Raph’s golden eyes blazed down at him, bright with lust.

            “Lie down on your bed,” Leo requested.  “On your shell.”

            It took a second before Raph nodded in acknowledgement, his hand reluctantly leaving Leo’s head.  He walked backwards, keeping his eyes on Leo, as though afraid his brother would exit the room before finishing what he’d started.

            Standing, Leo removed the sheaths holding his katana, and then took off his belt, but not before extracting from it the tube of gel.  A quick flash of disappointment showed in Raph’s eyes as he lay back on his bed, legs spread wide.

            One corner of Leo’s mouth lifted slightly.  His brother was obviously anticipating that Leo would do more than use his hands this time.

            At this juncture, Leo had no intention of disappointing Raphael.  Crawling between Raph’s legs, Leo squirted a generous amount of gel onto his hands before sliding them up the inside of his brother’s thighs.  He moved up with them, feeling Raph’s eyes on him as his own focused on his brother’s rigid cock.

            Leo had dreamt often of tasting Raph, of drinking him down, of taking his brother’s very essence into him.  Bracing himself one-handed on the bed, Leo tickled the head of Raph’s cock with his tongue.

            “Nngh . . . Leo . . . .” Raph whined, his body quivering.  His hand scrabbled for Leo’s head, pressing down on it in encouragement.

            Using just his tongue, Leo flicked the head of Raph’s cock several times before wrapping his lips around the tip.  The breathy, low-pitched sounds that Raph was making had Leo growing hard; had his own cock twitching in response.

            With the will-power that had made him leader, Leo contained himself, turning his focus completely on the taste of Raph’s cock, the feel of his brother’s penis in his mouth.  Going purely off instinct, Leo began to suck Raph off, his head bobbing in an even rhythm.

            Soon Raph grasped Leo’s head in both of his hands, guiding him, showing him what to do and how fast he needed it done.  His hips lifted so that he could fuck Leo’s mouth and Leo let him, allowing his brother to use his hot orifice for his own pleasure.

            One of Leo’s hands had remained on the underside of Raph’s tail and with Raph fully immersed in the pleasures of his brother’s hot mouth, Leo deemed it a good time for his next move.

            Turning his hand, Leo’s gelled thumb found Raph’s entrance and slowly rubbed over it.  Raph’s asshole clenched with each pass, vibrating when Leo stopped moving his thumb and began pressing into the tight muscle.

            “Fuck . . . ahh . . . nngh . . . _shit!_ ” Raph choked back his shout as he came, hard.

            Cum swirled into Leo’s mouth in torrents and with Raph’s hands still pressing down on his head, he had no choice but to swallow.  Raph’s enthusiasm almost choked him.

            When Raph’s grip loosened, Leo pulled out of his hold and sat back, gasping for air.  With the back of his hand, he swiped at the cum that dribbled down his chin and took in the sight below him.

            Raph’s hands lay at his sides, his chest heaving, his completely boneless cock draped across his hip.  With his legs splayed wide, Leo could see Raph’s asshole, could see the shimmer of wetness from the gel that Leo had used as lubrication.

            Sensing Raph’s gaze on him, Leo looked up.

            “Ya’ want to . . . maybe lay down here with me?” Raph asked.

            There was a warm buzz between Leo’s legs, one he couldn’t ignore for much longer.  As pleasurable as Raph’s invitation sounded, Leo was determined to stick to his plan.

            “Not just yet,” Leo answered.  “Our family isn’t ready for this; _we_ aren’t ready.”

            Raph’s lips twitched into a grin.  “Until we know what _this_ is, we ain’t got any way to explain it to them.  Right?”

            “Exactly,” Leo said, happy that Raph had acknowledged that there was something between them.

            He left the bed and gathered up his things.  Before he reached the door, he heard a sound from Raph and turned.

            “You’re coming back tomorrow night, ain’t ya’?” Raph asked.

            “If you want me to, yes,” Leo replied.

            Raph’s eyelids closed.  “I want ya’ to,” he said sleepily.

            Leo replayed those words in his head as he jerked off in his room.  They were very satisfying, in more ways than one.

            Between their father and Donatello, the list of chores awaiting the family the next day was quite long.  Raph jumped into the work with a gusto that was a sharp contrast to his mood from the day before.

            From the curious glances that Mikey tossed at both he and Raph, Leo began to believe that his younger brother suspected something was going on between them.  It was possible that he’d heard something the night before; he’d no longer been on the couch playing video games when Leo had left Raph’s room.

            Mikey was quite adept at reading them, at understanding the emotions going on just below the surface.  He was also very good at keeping his hunches to himself.  When the time came, when Leo had a fully established relationship with Raph, he would break the news to Mikey first.  It would probably not be a surprise to him.

            Tonight Leo would know.  The final phase of his plan was ready to be put into action.  Raph was either fully malleable, or Leo had misread the signs.  He was fairly certain that he hadn’t.

            It was a long, hard day of grueling work.  There were a number of entrances into the abandoned pumping station that was now their home, and most of them had to be welded shut.  Each of the catwalks had to be inspected to ensure their stability, meaning that rust had to be removed so that old bolts could be replaced.

            They were all hot and tired when Master Splinter insisted they call it a day.  Taking turns in the shower, the brothers rinsed off and retired to their rooms.  Even Donatello called it a night despite the long list of projects that still required his attention.

            Leo waited a quarter of an hour before peeking out of his room.  The lair was deserted, most of the lights off, and it was quiet.  Before going to see Raph, Leo made a quick detour, silently approaching Mikey’s door and taking a moment to listen.  He soon heard the sounds of Mikey talking in his sleep, and with a nod of satisfaction, Leo went directly to Raph’s room.

            The door opened with ease and Leo slipped inside.  There were no lamps on in the room, just a couple of candles on the floor to one side, their flickering light sending shadows dancing across the ceiling.

            “This ain’t gonna work if we have to hide it for long,” Raph said, drawing Leo’s attention to him.  He was seated on the bed, already fully naked.

            “You aren’t very patient,” Leo replied in a faintly teasing tone.

            Raph snorted.  “I showed a hell of a lot of patience waiting for ya’ to get back from your little vacation,” he said.  “Ya’ ain’t the only one that was doing some deep thinking while ya’ were gone.”

            Surprised, Leo asked, “I wasn’t?  Were we thinking the same things?”

            Raph got up and approached him.  “Take this shit off,” he commanded gruffly, working at the knot in Leo’s belt.  “All of it.  If ya’ get to see me without my gear, then ya’ don’t get to keep yours on either.  Starting tonight, we’re on an equal footing.”

            Leo’s gear was soon laying in a heap on Raph’s floor.  When the last of his things came off, Raph turned and went back to his bed, telling Leo, “Don’t forget your fancy gel.”

            It pleased Leo that Raph was showing some assertiveness, a sure sign that he was no longer tentative about what they were doing.  Leo hadn’t expected Raph to want to talk about any of it first, that wasn’t Raph’s way.

            Actions were Raph’s language, something that Leo had understood when he’d made his first move.  Each step was fully calculated to physically engage Raph in a process that would hopefully lead to the pair becoming lovers.

            The final step, which Leo intended to put into play tonight, meant that Raph would need to acquiesce to his older brother’s dominance.  It was striking that the thing about Raph, his aggressive distaste for being controlled, was one of the traits that most fascinated Leo.

            That characteristic was also the one that challenged and excited Leo enough to want it in his bed every night.

            Gel in hand, Leo walked over to the bed, watching through hooded eyes as Raph lay back, wantonly spreading his legs for Leo’s viewing pleasure.  Despite the submissive posture, there was a distinct dare in Raph’s expression, a natural defiance that left Leonardo momentarily out of breath.

            Raph’s mouth had parted, his tongue just showing against his bottom lip.  Leo dropped onto his knees on the bed next to Raph, staring into his face for a moment before leaning down to lick Raph’s upper lip.

            His brother’s reaction was to grasp the back of Leo’s head and hold him in place.  Lifting his own head slightly, Raph swiped his tongue against Leo’s and then followed through by kissing his lips.

            Leo made sure that their lips remained connected, tongues shifting inside each other’s mouths as they took turns dominating the kiss.  It was astonishing to Leo how a kiss could affect his entire body, making nerves sing from his head to his toes.  The first initial twitch of his cock had turned into a painful throbbing, the pressure of keeping himself tucked in a reminder of his primary goal.

            Setting a hand on Raph’s chest, Leo began to pet his brother.  As his hand moved downward, Raph’s body tensed and then shook.  Raph groaned into Leo’s mouth, the sound cutting straight through Leo, all of the way down to the pulsing need between his legs.

            Leo’s questing palm soon encountered Raph’s cock, already fully extended and dripping with precum.  Raph’s hips lifted, urging his brother to touch him, and Leo complied, taking the engorged shaft into his hand and squeezing it.

            Raph broke their kiss to gasp, “Your mouth.  Suck me off.”

            That was all Raph; making demands of Leo, telling him what he should do.  For once it didn’t bother Leo, he was actually thrilled to follow Raph’s directions.

            Leo lapped at the corners of Raph’s mouth, and then kissed his way down his neck before nipping at his collarbone.  Raph churred, his hands digging into the sheets, as Leo bit him a little harder.

            It was clear that a little pain turned Raph on, probably something he didn’t even know about himself until now.  Raph’s face was flushed, his mouth open, as Leo kissed his way down his brother’s scutes.

            The scent of Raph’s sex was strong in Leo’s nostrils as he drew closer to his brother’s cock.  Holding it steady, Leo brushed his tongue across the top of his brother’s dick, drawing the precum into his mouth and letting the taste roll around inside.

            Raph’s thighs were trembling, his harsh panting filling the room with sound.  When Leo removed his hand from Raph’s cock and sat back, his brother groaned in protest.

            “Shit Leo.  Don’t stop now,” Raph griped breathily.

            “I’m only moving into a better position,” Leo assured him, delighted at Raph’s needy tone.  He hoped his own hunger wasn’t too obvious, he didn’t want to spook Raph.

            Crawling over one of Raph’s outstretched legs, Leo maneuvered his body between them.  Leaning back, Leo felt around the end of the bed until he found where he’d tossed the tube of gel.  After squirting some into the palm of one hand, Leo curled his fingers around it, pocketing the lubricant protectively until he was ready to use it.

            Raph’s hips were squirming against the mattress, his cock bouncing and splattering precum across his plastron.  Leo reached for his brother’s hips, stilling them, his grip on one side solid, his knuckles a brace on the opposite side.  Tilting his brother back on his carapace, Leo slid his forearms beneath Raph’s thighs, lifting and spreading them even wider.

            If Raph weren’t so aroused, he might have questioned the position Leo had placed him in.  Instead, he looked at Leo through half-lidded eyes, his eagerness for Leo’s touch palpable.

            It was hard for Leo to focus with Raph so fully exposed, with his tail down and his entrance winking invitingly.  He felt momentarily dizzy from the heady aroma of Raph’s body, from the scent Raph’s groin was giving off.

            Leaning down, Leo sucked the head of Raph’s cock into his mouth.  Raph shuddered and groaned, one hand quickly finding the top of Leo’s skull.

            Leo used his mouth to guide Raph’s body to a feverish pitch.  His moans echoed off the walls, causing the heat in Leo’s groin to become unbearable.

            No longer able to hide his erection, Leo dropped down.  His position kept Raph from seeing his brother’s cock and it swayed heavily between Leo’s legs as his head bobbed up and down on Raph’s dick.

            Opening his hand, Leo collected some of the gel onto one finger and unerringly found Raph’s bung hole with it.  His finger danced around the entrance, painting it with lubricant, before pushing in.

            “Ahh, Leo!” Raph called out, his eyes rolling back in his head.  “What . . . ?”

            Leo’s hand stilled, his finger inside Raph up to the first knuckle.  Lifting his mouth from Raph’s cock, Leo nudged the underside of his shaft with his tongue and looked up.

            “Shh,” Leo urged.  “Go with me.  I’ll treat you right.”

            He kissed the tip of Raph’s dick, earning a groan from his brother but no further protest.  Taking his finger from Raph’s ass, Leo smeared more gel onto it, and then took all of Raph’s penis into his mouth before pushing the finger into his brother again.

            “Ugh . . . ugh . . . ugh . . . .”  The sounds came up from Raph’s diaphragm, each guttural tone in reaction to Leo’s inward slide.  Soon Leo’s finger was fully embedded in his brother and he turned and twisted it, curving the tip of his finger as he felt around the velvety walls of his brother’s ass.

            Suddenly Raph jumped as if stung, his body quivering.  “Nngh . . . ya’ . . . ya’ touched something,” Raph husked. _“Fuck!”_

            It was hard to tell if he liked it or not, so Leo asked, “Again?”

            “Ye~ssss,” Raph hissed.

            Leo slowly repeated the maneuver, once more touching a spot deep inside Raph that had his brother nearly leaping out of his skin.

            “Damn it.”  Raph breathed out heavily.  “I’m gonna blow if ya’ do that anymore.”

            Sitting back, Leo ran his tongue over his lips.  His cock curved against his stomach; aching and hard and desperate for the heat of Raph’s ass.

            He couldn’t wait any longer.  Leo palmed his cock, working the gel onto his shaft, the squelching sound alerting Raph of a change in the atmosphere.

            Leo met Raph’s eyes as understanding flooded them.

            “Ya’ wanted to fuck me all along, didn’t ya’?” Raph asked, his head up as he studied his brother’s face.

            Heart thumping in his chest, all Leo could do was nod.  Very slowly, Raph’s head lowered back onto his pillow.  A heavy sigh indicated his acceptance.

            Shaking with need, Leo crawled closer, lining his cock up with Raph’s entrance.  His hands returned to Raph’s thighs, holding them steady as he carefully pushed in, watching Raph’s ass swallow the head of his cock.

            Raph whimpered in reaction, though Leo couldn’t tell if it was from pain, or impatience.  He paused to look up at his brother.

            Eyes open, Raph glared at him.  “I ain’t gonna break, but I might pop if ya’ don’t move soon.”

            Leo’s grin was wide as he buried himself in Raph’s ass.  Placing his hands on the bed to either side of his brother, Leo began to thrust.

            “Oh shit, oh fuckin’ yeah,” Raph muttered, his head grinding into his pillow.  His feet lifted and he wrapped them around the backs of Leo’s thighs, shamelessly pushing against his brother to spur him on.

            Raph’s core was warm and soft around Leo’s cock.  He began pounding into Raph, everything around him hazy except for the feeling of his dick sliding in and out of his brother.

            “Holy shit!” Raph exclaimed, groaning and rocking his hips as Leo’s cock touched the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within him.  “Crap Leo, I’m . . . I’m . . . .”

            Leo was rutting into his brother now, his movements frenetic and fast.  He knew he’d found Raph’s soft spot again when his brother grabbed at his shoulders and dug his fingers into Leo’s skin.

            “Argh . . . yes!” Raph shouted as he climaxed, his cum jetting onto Leo’s stomach and his ass clamping down on Leo’s dick.

            It took only a second more for Leo to blow his wad.  Sinking his cock deeply inside Raphael, Leo came, shivering through his orgasm and shocked by the force of it.

            Head down, Leo rode out the aftershocks.  Raph’s hands fell back onto the mattress, his entire body relaxing and his feet slipping off Leo’s legs.

            Thoroughly limp, Leo’s cock slid out of Raph, his own cum dripping out of Raph’s ass.  Flipping over his brother, Leo lay panting at Raph’s side, his eyes closed as he waited for the trip hammer that was his heart to slow to normal.

            “If ya’ try to leave this room, I’m gonna kick your ass,” Raph murmured tiredly.

            Leo managed a low chuckle.  “Then I won’t.”

            They were both quiet for a time, then Leo said, “Pretty sure Mikey’s guessed.”

            “Probably before I did,” Raph said.  “You’re a sneaky fucker, ya’ know that?”

            “One of my better qualities, I’d say,” Leo replied.

            Another short silence.  “Okay, I’ll give ya’ that,” Raph muttered.  “Ya’ remember what I said earlier about equal footing?”

            Since he paused, Leo knew the question wasn’t rhetorical.  “Yes.”

            “Tomorrow night it’s my turn,” Raph said, sounding deeply satisfied with himself.

            Smiling, Leo said, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art badge was created by Luleiya (tumblr)  
> 


End file.
